Beautiful Redemption
by The Lavender NightshadeRose13
Summary: Getting separated was just the beginning; traveling to new worlds was only part of the ride; joining a rather ominous organization was just a puzzle piece of a giant picture and fighting off the darkness isn't easy. Being one of the Keyblade's chosen was very difficult AND falling in love wasn't part of the plan either. But, hey, that's just the way the light guides our girl, Dela.


_**(This was moved from NightshadeRoses13's account by its owner.)**_

 _ **Hey guys! If you all don't know who I am already, I'm NightshadeRoses13's very own, Chihiro (now Annabelle)! My writing partner, Hazuki, had written a KH fic similar to the one I'm writing. Though I came up with the idea first... XD**_

 _ **Joking! Well, anyway, I wanted to write this and I hope you'll read and support it. It'd mean a lot to me. :)**_

 _ **I hope you stick around. I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or anything involving the franchise. I do own Dela and any characters not familiar with the franchise.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **(Author's Note: This went through a bit of rewriting, so bear with me.)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1- From the Life I've Known**_

Another day on Destiny Islands; the sun was shining and bright like always, the waves of the sea sliding and pushing itself to the white, soft sand. The palm trees slowly swayed as the wind glided through their leaves. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were messing around. I, on the other hand, was just sitting on the 'in progress' raft. The fools were racing again.

Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dela. Yes, it's Dela with one 'l,' not two of them so it's not spelled "Della". I live on Destiny Islands with my 3 best friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. I have dark, long red chestnut-colored hair and light forest green eyes; a long lavender, frilly shirt with a belt wrapped around my waist to hold it, khaki shorts, and black sandals with cuff-like anklets tied around my ankles. It may not look it, but I'm a lively girl. However, I can be serious as well. I am one for loving to mess around, but I do take caution with anything that goes on.

Right at the moment though, I'm just REALLY tired and annoyed. We were supposed to work on our raft, but they decided to mess around as USUAL. Riku and I were really the only ones working on the raft- well, that is, until he decided to race Sora. Sora had drifted off to sleep AGAIN a little while earlier and Kairi went to go by the sea to look for seashells before going to wake Sora up and mess with him. It was fun seeing those two together. You could tell that they really liked each other. I mean, it was pretty obvious. Riku would tease Sora about it, while Kairi stood there blushing and I giggled at their foolishness. Even if they mention the legendary Papou Fruit, both the red-headed girl and the spiky-haired brunette would get flustered. Being the oldest of the four, it was amusing seeing how they reacted.

"Dela," Sora yelled for me, "Come on, you need to see who wins this race. Riku's totally going down!"

Riku scoffed and retorted, "Oh please, like you could ever beat me, Sora!"

Kairi giggled and said, "Will you two get on with it?"

I laughed and came over. "Alright, I'll help! Where's the finish line?"

Riku pointed to the spot. I quickly ran over and waved to them, to let them know I was ready for them to start. It was a pain that we couldn't get the raft done again...but I really did enjoy these moments with them. It made up for the memories I had once lost, and replaced that with better ones.

The boys nodded at each other before bolting, each trying to outrun the other. Kairi ran along with them. In the end, Sora won. He started to brag about it, rubbing in Riku's face. Surprisingly, the winner got to share Papou Fruit with Kairi. Weird…I wonder what the loser had to do. Eh, it didn't matter to me anyway. I enjoyed seeing it all play out other than being a part of it.

It started getting dark and everyone went off to their huts to sleep. Although, I wanted to stay and just enjoy the light that the stars were giving off. It always seemed to interest us…if we did sail on our raft…were there other worlds waiting for us? Where would we land? If a storm happened while at sea, would we all get separated?

We considered these things a lot of times. But, no matter what…we were still hopeful. And Kairi mentioned about this charm she made: the Thalassa Shell lucky charm. It seemed silly until she mentioned what it would do for us. It was supposed to be worn in order to pray for a safe voyage; a single sort of hope of returning safely back home.

But, if we went through with this, would we ever go back home?

I thought of this, as I looked towards the sky. I felt so at peace, so calm…until I suddenly got the sinking feeling that something was wrong. The air, once cool and calming now felt…dark, ominous. Why?

I sat up and saw little shadows forming on our dock. I looked over to my right and saw that Sora was running somewhere.

I had seen those shadows before. It was a long time ago, so I don't really recall what happened when I first saw those things. But those weren't just shadows; they're monsters...Monsters that took me away from where I was from. A faint memory from my past flashed suddenly in my mind. I winced at the sudden sharp pain that pierced my head, becoming slightly dizzy. I shook it off however. Now's not the time for that.

I stood up quickly, going after Sora. Those creatures started forming behind me, and I gained the motivation to run faster, away from those damned things. There is NO way in hell I am getting caught by those things again.

I ran farther and saw Riku and Sora…but there was something very off about Riku...something very wrong. He was surrounded by this ominous, looming aura of darkness. He reached out his hand to Sora, as if offering something to him. Sora was obviously not having it, but faster than I could blink, he was suddenly surrounded by shadows. The creatures began forming below him and grabbing him from below him. Sora struggled to get them off, but couldn't. By the time I yelled out for him, it was too late.

Riku turned toward me and a chill went down my spine. Somehow, with a speed unimaginable, he stood in front of me. My eyes widened in fear at the appearance he had. His eyes…though still blue…were shrouded in darkness…

"R-Riku? W-What are you-? What have you done?! Where is Sora and Kairi?!" I yelled out at him, realizing that both were now missing.

"Dela, are you trying to get in the way? Or have you finally decided to come join me in the darkness?" he said, his voice low and serious. His tone was devious, almost vile and cunning. He spoke to me as though I had been familiar with his behavior and what he was referring to.

I looked at him in confusion, not understanding what he was saying to me. "What are you-?"

"Can't decide?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "Well, that is a shame. And here I thought we were friends." He chuckled deeply before glaring at me. "Off you go."

With a wave of his hand, I was surrounded by darkness, and the little creatures who began to pull me down into a gaping black hole. I cried out for help, but no one could hear me, as my cries were muffled by the dark aura that shrouded me.

And just like that, I was gone…away from peace, away from life...away from my friends...away from what I knew.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible. Please review! And if you liked this and want more, or are just curious to see what shit Dela is going to get herself into next, please favorite and follow :D**_

 _ **And Riku fan girls, don't worry, my OC is NOT paired up with him.**_

 _ **Thank you and bye! :)**_


End file.
